


When I Get Close

by Achrya



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Seriously nothing but fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to go with you to a menorah lighting with your family?”</p><p>Tommy’s face screwed up like he’d tasted something bad. “Did I say family? I thought I said ‘Billy wants to do a thing for the holiday and invited our sort of mom and uncle and he really wants me to come so you should come with me.’”</p><p>“Family is strongly implied.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluffy fluffy ThinkFast fun. This ship deserves more love.  
> Unbeta'd and hammered out on tumblr via the mobile app so...yeah.

David eyed Tommy skeptically, half expecting some sort of joke or half-assed rant about forced family bonding and sharing the suffering to follow but the speedster just stared back. Well as much as Tommy could manage such a thing, which meant he was fidgeting with his fork and looking all around the restaurant and occasionally meeting David’s eyes for a moment or two before repeating the process.

Alright then. It was actually a serious question.

“You want me to go with you to a menorah lighting with your family?”

Tommy’s face screwed up like he’d tasted something bad. “Did I say family? I thought I said ‘ Billy wants to do a thing for the holiday and invited our sort of mom and uncle and he really wants me to come so you should come with me.’”

“Family is strongly implied.”

“No, it isn’t.”

David pushed up his glasses to rub at his eyes and to silently ask whatever deity may have been passing by to give him strength. And then hastily took back the wish because he’d heard Loki was roaming the city these days and he didn’t want to end up body swapping with the Hulk or the Thing or whatever else might amuse Loki.

“I’m not Jewish.” Though it seemed he had a pretty in depth knowledge of the Hanukkah story and tradition now that he was thinking about it.

There was also the part where Tommy’s mother, or spiritual/magical mother, was the reason he’d lost his mutant powers. And that was...well. He’d learned to deal with all of it. He wasn’t as angry or bitter as he’d been before.

For the most part.

...It was a work in progress. Good days and bad days.

“I’m not either. Or I am. But I’m not.” Tommy made a dismissive gesture. “I guess Wanda put more effort into picking Billy’s family than...look. It’s complicated.”

David had no problem believing that. A lot of things related to Tommy, Billy, and their ‘family’ were more complicated than even David could puzzle out and that was saying something. Though no one actually understood how the Scarlet Witch did what she did, or how Billy did what he did for that matter, and where magic intermingled with mutant ability and how babies that hadn’t really been babies had souls to send through time to take over (or not take over) in some other woman’s womb or the genetic elements, the powers, the similarities in appearance…

The point was no one knew and, even with his considerable knowledge on magic and all manner of theoretical sciences that only applied to the superhuman sect of humanity, it was honestly best to just accept ‘complicated’.

“Anyway, it’s a whole screwed up mutant family thing I guess, with moon people and Polaris.” Tommy made a face, looking very put out. “You know how Billy gets.”  

That was a lot of power under one roof and he’d be the token human, among other things. It wasn’t exactly his idea of fun to be honest. Then again it probably wasn’t Tommy’s idea of a great night either.

Tommy was...weird about the family thing.  

“And Teddy is going to be there so-” David made a face. Tommy squinted. “What?”

“You don’t see where that would be awkward?”

“No?” The fork in Tommy’s hand found itself lodged alarmingly deep into the table top. David didn’t mention it. Nothing was blowing up and he wanted to keep it that way. The restaurant was full of people and even if no one got hurt having to explain what had happened to the others would be tedious at the very least.  

Billy would lecture and Tommy would get defensive and then Teddy would try to get involved and America would snicker and record the whole thing for Kate. Then Tommy would blow up and leave, dragging David along with him whether he wanted to go or not and…

It was just a lot.

“It’s fine. It’s been like five years-” Or one year but hey, who was counting? “The amazingly gay duo are doing that stupid getting married before you can drink thing so they’re good and you’re over whatever temporary insanity made you think Teddy was attractive.”

“Rude.”

“I’m not judging you.” Tommy’s face said he was absolutely judging him. “We all have moments of questionable taste.”

David knew better than to go down that rabbit hole with Tommy; it was impossible for him to come out of it feeling anything but insulted and if he allowed it they’d be ten subjects removed from the matter at hand before he realized it.

Talking to Tommy and weaving back and forth between anything and everything only to realize he’d wasted hours of time talking about nothing wasn’t uncommon.

“Let’s say it won’t be awkward, which it will because Billy secretly hates me only he’s terrible about doing it secretly-”

“He doesn't hate you because of the Teddy thing.”

“But. Wait what?” He frowned, trying to think of what else he might have done to get on Billy’s nerves (and if he should worry about being unmade from existence one of these days though, realistically, he wouldn’t realize he’d been unmade so it wasn’t actually that much of a problem.)

Tommy shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

“It kind of does matter.”

“You coming with me or not?” Tommy leaned across the table, bringing himself into David’s personal space. It was tempting to draw back, get the distance back, but it was Tommy and so he stayed put. Tommy flirted and got close and touched sometimes and David just dealt with it for lack of alternatives.

Also he didn’t mind that much. Between the team and work he didn't get out much (and when he did it was with the aforementioned team or Tommy). Having someone who was, and he would never admit this out loud, attractive flirt with him was nice. 

Or maybe he was getting desperate. 

“I don’t get why you’d want me to come with you. Why not Kate?”

Kate was, after all, already familiar with some of Tommy’s family and it wasn’t like the distance would be a problem; Tommy could have had her in the city in a matter of minutes if he was so inclined. David knew they talked often and that Tommy spent a decent amount of time out in California getting on her nerves. He wasn’t up on the relationship status part, having never felt the need to ask, but she seemed like a better choice for a nice with the family than he was.

“Kate?” Tommy looked genuinely confused by the suggestion for a moment. Then his expression cleared and he sighed like he found David to be extremely frustrating. “How are you the smartest person I know?”

“Again, rude.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “And why not Kate?”

“Because I want you to come meet my freaky magic family, not Kate.” Tommy said, looking what could only be described as sulky.

Everything clicked together at once and David dropped his fork. “...Oh.”

They lapsed into silence, Tommy sliding down in his seat and _pouting_ while David peered intently into his bowl of noodles. It didn't see fit to offer him any answers which meant he was going to have to sort it out himself. 

He could do that. It was kind of what he was good at. 

“So. This is a...thing. You want me to go as your date.”

"We're basically dating already." 

David tapped his fingers on the table thoughtfully. 

Looking at it objectively...he could see it. Tommy showed up more days than he didn't to bring him coffee before work, liked running him all over the city to find new places for lunch, came by and actually cooked dinner (it was even edible half the time.), they did movie nights on the weekend, and he'd even taken Tommy back to Chicago with him for his sister's last birthday party. The flirty, the closeness and touching, the fact Tommy stayed put to hang out with him and only very occasionally looked like he wanted to die from boredom. 

Not that those couldn't be friendly things. Just...he could see it. Very clearly, actually. 

Would have seen it faster if someone had said something but then who was he to expect something as normal as 'hey, we should go out' from Tommy? 

“Look, I gotta go so are you coming or not?” Tommy looked downright sullen and was resolutely looking at a spot above David's head. 

“...sure?”

“Cool. I’d let Billy know but it’ll be more fun if you just show up.”

“ _Tommy._ ” But he was talking to an empty seat.

Of course. 

 


End file.
